Untitled
by Angela Lucille
Summary: Cerita pertama Captain Tsubasa-ku x3


(Captain Tsubasa adalah hak cipta Yoichi Takahashi, dan aku mendapat ide ceritanya dari film Awas Ada Sule XD)

A/N: Sebelum ceritanya dimulai, inilah peran karakterku:

Hyuga sebagai tuan rumahnya

Sawaki sebagai anak Hyuga

Jito sebagai supir

Sano sebagai pembantu (parah juga, ya .)

* * *

Di ruang tamu terlihat Hyuga sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung adalah SMA Shino melawan SMA Naru Shirota. "Ya, Takagi emang babi menendang bola dan... GOOOOOOOOLLL!"

"H-hei! Itu nama samaran di Warung Chatting aku, tahu!" ujarnya kesal.

"Ups, maaf! _Sebenarnya saya pernah melihat namanya di Warung Chatting._" kata suporter itu dalam hati. "Dan, skornya menjadi 2-1!"

"Hahahahahaha, nama samarannya jelek sekali," ledek Hyuga sambil mengambil jagung berondong dari mangkuk, namun tinggal satu. Melihat jagung berondongnya habis Hyuga segera memanggil Sano, "SAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Mana popcorn-ku? Aku mau popcorn lagi, nih! Yang ini sudah habis tahu!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Uangku habis,"

"Ya sudah, ini." Hyuga menyodorkan uangnya kepada Sano. "Jangan lama-lama, ya? Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai. Saya tidak bisa nonton pertandingan kalau tidak ada jagung berondong."

"Ok!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, batang hidung Sano belum terlihat juga. Hyuga manggut-manggut, "Sebenarnya kemana sih dia? Kok lama? Pertandingan sepak bolanya sudah dimulai lagi. Hiiiiih!" Sano pun pulang dengan senyum, "Ini dia, seperti yang Tuan mau." Saat melirik isinya, ternyata itu biji jagung kering yang belum diolah menjadi jagung berondong!

"Eh, apa-apaan kamu ini? Masa aku dibelikan biji jagung kering? SAYA BUKAN BURUNG, TAHU!"

"Mmm, tadi penjualnya bilang jagung berondong-nya habis. Jadi, saya beli biji jagung kering. Hehehehehe,"

"Bodoooooh!" Hyuga menjewer telinga Sano hingga kesakitan.

"Aduh duh! Ampun, Tuan! Sakiiiiit,"

"Kalau begitu, buat biji jagung ini menjadi jagung berondong. Se-ge-ra,"

"Siap laksanakan, Tuan!"

Ketika Sano sibuk membuat jagung berondong, dia dipanggil Sawaki secara tiba-tiba. "SAAANOOOOO," dengan gesit, Sano segera menuju ruang tamu. "Ya, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong ambilkan kaos kaki saya, warnanya putih. Yang cepat, saya mau ke lapangan,"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sano berlari ke kamar Sawaki dan mencari kaos kaki, hingga dia lupa dengan jagung berondong Hyuga. "Kaos kakinya dimana, ya? Hmm, hmm, mungkin ini kali, ya? Warnanya saja putih. Astaga, jagung berondongnya!" setelah mencari kaos kaki, Sano kembali ke dapur dan... betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat jagung berondongnya sudah berkembang banyak. "Gawat, aku harus cari tempat untuk menyimpan jagung berondong ini. Kalau tidak, Tuan Hyuga pasti marah lagi," Namun terlambat, dapurnya sudah menjadi penuh dengan jagung berondong.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu... "Ya ampuuuun, si Sano lama banget sih? Hmm, coba aku cek dia di dapur," pas ke dapur, dia terkejut! "SANOOOOOOOOO, KENAPA DAPURNYA JADI BANJIR JAGUNG BERONDONG?"

"Oh, aku... Mmm, aku lupa mematikan kompor," jawab Sano dengan senyum.

"AMPUUUUUUN DEH, DARI DULU KAMU TUH KERJANYA SELALU SAJA KACAU! Bersihkan dapur ini sekarang juga! Dan, mana jagung berondong buat saya?"

"Ada di meja, Tuan."

Ketika Hyuga asyik nonton pertandingan sambil makan, dia bingung mengapa jagung berondongnya tercampur dengan kaos kaki. "Lho? Kok ada kaos kaki disini?"

"SANOOOOOO, mana kaos kakiku? Kalau lama-lama aku bakal telat ke lapangan, nih!" teriak Sawaki.

"Oh iya, kaos kakinya kegabung sama jagung berondong. Duh, gawat! Aku harus segera mencarinya," ujar Sano sehabis membersihkan dapur. Eh, Sano bertemu Hyuga lagi dan melihat dia gusar. "KAMU INI, JADI ORANG JOROK AMAT, SIH?" MENGAPA KAOS KAKI SAWAKI SAMPAI TERCAMPUR JAGUNG BERONDONG?" Melihat itu, Sawaki terkejut setengah mati. "HAAAAAH? KAOS KAKI KESAYANGANKU... TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

"Karena kamu sudah membuat anakku terkejut, sekarang aku tambah hukumannya. Tidak hanya mencabut rumput liar, tetapi SIAPKAN MAKAN SIANG JUGA!" ujar Hyuga ke Sano.

"Baiklah,"

Rasanya, Sano sudah tidak tahan lagi kerja di rumah Hyuga. Dia ingin berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar. Setelah mencabut rumput liar di kebun, Sano tidak menghiraukan hukumannya yang kedua. Malah ingin mengambil koran untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. "Hmm, pekerjaan yang cocok untukku yang mana, ya?"

"Mengapa tidak menjadi tukang kebun saja?" tanya Jito ke Sano. "Kan hanya motong rumput, menyiram tanaman, memberi pupuk pada tanaman, dll."

"Ya ampun, Jito, Jito! Aku tuh tidak mau bekerja sebagai tukang kebun. Lagipula di koran ini juga tidak ada yang mencari tukang kebun yang handal, malah yang dicari kebanyakan pegawai kantor. Nah, kalau ini baru aku mau!"

"Tetapi, kalau kamu ingin jadi pegawai kantor kan harus jago Bahasa Inggris."

"Uh oh. Jadi aku cocoknya bekerja sebagai apa, dong?"

"Terserah kamu. Asal kamu kerjanya benar-benar, rajin, juga mampu. Seperti saya," jawab Jito sambil membusungkan dada.

"Ah, masa? Buktinya, kamu selalu saja kena tilang (bukti pelanggaran) 4 kali karena lupa bawa kartu SIM. Hingga akhirnya Hyuga sama Sawaki kesal setengah mati. Otaknya bengkok, ya? Hahahahahaha,"

"ENAK SAJA! Itu sih dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak terjadi lagi tuh, weeeee."

"Yang benar? Kalau itu benar buktikan, dong! Kadang aku juga suka sebal sama kamu. Habis, kalau makan selalu 6 kali sehari, sih. Selain itu, kalau beres makan piringnya juga tidak dicuci. Eh, jorok!"

"Halah, kamu juga suka lupa sama daftar pekerjaan yang diberikan Hyuga. Dasar ceroboh!"

"Mukamu juga jelek sekali, seperti gorila!"

"Kamu juga pendek, seperti anak kecil. Hih!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini? HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN DAN SANO, SIAPKAN MAKAN SIANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Baik, Tuan!" jawab Sano jengkel.

Malamnya, Sano mengemas baju dan barang-barang berharga miliknya karena dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru, yaitu menjadi pelayan restoran. Jito pun terheran-heran. "Sano, sudah dapat pekerjaan baru, ya?"

"Iya, jadi pelayan restoran. Hehehehe,"

"Jadi, besok kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"Iya!"

"Apa kau juga... tidak akan ingat kepadaku lagi?" tanya Jito dengan perasaan sedih.

"Jelas, mukamu hancur!"

"Kau... tidak akan kembali kesini selamanya?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Dan... apa kau benar-benar tidak tahan disini?"

"YA, AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI KARENA KAMU TANYA-TANYA TERUS! DASAR BAWEL!" Sano kesal setengah mati.

Keesokan harinya, Sano bangun dengan gembira karena dia akan meninggalkan rumah Hyuga. Melihat itu, Hyuga malah sedih sekali. "Sano, jangan pergi. Nanti yang masak, setrika baju, menyapu, dan lainnya siapaaaa?"

"Jito saja yang melakukannya!"

"Eeeeh, enak saja! Aku kan sudah jadi supir!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima! Jito harus menggantikan aku untuk memegang semua pekerjaanku. Titik!" jawab Sano. TENG TENG TENG, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan Sano siap berangkat. "Ok, aku pamit, yaaa. Dadaaaaah!"

"SANOOOOO!" teriak Hyuga dan Jito serempak.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan diriku. Ya sudah, aku berangkat, ya!"

"SANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ya ampun, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Aku harus ke Kyoto, nih."

"SANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Jito sambil menarik tangannya.

"Sudah, Jito. Jangan membuat kepalaku sakit,"

"SAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Cukup, cukup, cukup! Aku pergi!" ujar Sano muak. Saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Hyuga dan Jito malah teriak-teriak lagi. "JANGAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DONG, SSSAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAH, Sono, Sano, Sono, Sano, Sono, Sano! Sudah, ah, aku keluar!"

Ketika Sano hendak pergi menuju halte bis, dia melihat seorang pengemis dengan pakaian compang-camping yang sedang meminta-minta. "Pak, kasihani saya, Pak! Saya belum makan 3 hari," tetapi, seorang Bapak yang lewat tersebut hanya memberi 5 Yen. "Yaaaah, ini sih belum cukup!" kata pengemis itu kesal. Pada saat itulah muncul rasa ibanya Sano. Dia pun memberikan uangnya kepada pengemis itu.

"Terima kasih, ya!" jawab pengemis itu senangnya setengah mati. _Hah? Perasaan kok ada yang ganjal, ya? _Tanya Sano dalam hati. "Segini sudah cukup. Sebenarnya ini untuk bayar biaya rumah sakit ayahku!"

Ternyata dugaan itu benar. Betapa bodohnya dia, malah memberikan semua uangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa ke Kyoto untuk melamar pekerjaan! "WAAAAAA, ITU KAN ONGKOS NAIK BISKUUUUU..." Sekarang, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sano hanya menyesal.

TAMAT


End file.
